1. Field of the Invention
Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and other such semiconductor light emitting elements are compact, have good power efficiency, emit light in vivid color, do not burn out, because they are semiconductor elements, have excellent initial drive characteristics, and are resistant to vibrations and being repeatedly switched on and off.
Because of these outstanding features, light emitting devices in which semiconductor light emitting elements are installed as a light source are utilized, in various structures adapted to the application, as light sources for ordinary consumer products, such as lighting devices and backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Usually, a light emitting device in which a semiconductor light emitting element is used as a light source is similar to an ordinary semiconductor element in that it is manufactured by installing a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter referred to simply as a “light emitting element”) on a substrate provided with wiring for supplying drive current to the light emitting device, electrically connecting the light emitting element to this wiring, and sealing the element with a resin.
This resin can be made from a light-transmissive material so as to transmit the light emitted by the light emitting element.
Furthermore, there are known light emitting devices in which a phosphor is contained in this transmissive resin (sealing member), so as to emit light with not just the color of light emitted by the light emitting element, but also mixed colors of the color of light emitted by the light emitting element and the color of light that has undergone wavelength conversion by the phosphor.
For example, JP2001-196640A discloses a manufacturing method of a light emitting device that includes affixing a prepared reflector having a cavity with an opening for resin injection to a wiring board with a light emitting element mounted thereon, filling the cavity of a reflector with a transmissive resin through the opening and hardening the resin. In the reflector, the cavity covers the light emitting element so that a light from the light emitting element is reflected on the inner wall faces of the cavity.
Also, JP2006-245020A discloses a light emitting device in which an LED chip, a phosphorescent substance that emits light of a different wavelength from that of the light emitted by the LED chip and that is excited by the light from the LED chip, and a light-transmissive resin that supports the phosphorescent substance inside a package.
The LED chip is an LED element that has side face portions and a top face portion, and the side face portions have sloped faces that are inclined in a convex shape toward the opening in the package.
The phosphorescent substance is preferably disposed in the form of a layer over the bottom face of the package so as to cover all or part of the side face part of the LED chip.